About Face
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Five Episode "About Face"
1. You Suck the Fun Out of Everything

An: Well everyone, the long awaited TAGS have arrived. What a fun ep eh? I just love a yelling Gibbs :) ... There will be shots of TIVA, some Angst, Humor and oodles of the Duck man. And maybe just maybe, if you ask nicely a GABBY. Enjoy!

AN...PS... I know we are all waiting patiently for the season finale. And I would just like to say, hang in there! I know it's hard to think someone will be leaving, and it may never be the same...but whatever happens. This will still be the world where Tony and Ziva are together...Jenny and GIbbs are in love and anything can happen. So that said...hang tough :) Now on with the TAGS...

-

_Tony- You suck the fun out of everything McCheat…_

-

"Give it up Tony…" McGee couldn't resist as he watched Ziva at the verge of yet another victory.

"Never say die Probie…it aint over till…

"Gibbs comes back." Ziva finished the phrase for him. "Do not be ashamed Tony, I am a fast learner..."

"Yeah? Well I don't care how fast you are…I was raised in the finest schools money can buy. And there is no way I am losing…"

Ziva cracked her knuckles as she waited patiently for his final move. "Tick tock Tony…"

He put his hand up to silence her. "So we're clear…what do I need to win?"

"A miracle." McGee added with a smile.

"No one asked you McQi…come on…what do I need?"

Ziva looked down at the score. Forty Seven points to tie…"

"That means 48 to win Tony."

"McGee, shut your yapper before I stuff it full with the alphabet." He turned back to the game and a smile slowly made its way across his face. He reached for his final two letters and placed them on the board. "So what do you say to that?"

Ziva leaned back in her chair and put her hand out. "You win…"

Tony leaped out of his chair and gave his best attempt at victory dance until a hand made contact with the back of his head. Ziva quickly put the game away and sat quietly while McGee played the innocent bystander card.

"Will never happen again boss…"

"Damn right it won't…next time I see someone playing that game they're gonna be writing their name over and over on the chalkboard in detention."

After a few minutes of silence, it was time to head home and McGee couldn't resist asking Tony how he did it. "What word did you win with?"

"Nothing a graduate of MIT would understand…"

"Come on Tony…out with it…"

He tossed his arm around his shoulder and smiled. "The word doesn't matter; it's the answer that counts."

"Huh?

"See what I mean, you wouldn't understand…"

Ziva had been meticulous in her score keeping and McGee was able to retrieve her notes out of the trash after they'd left for the night. As he read the final words, his mouth hung open for what seemed like hours…and he finally understood.

_L-O-V-E- Y-O-U_

_D-I-T-T-O_


	2. Again with the Height Thing

_Tony- Oh come on, still with the height thing...you gotta get over that man…_

_McGee- You don't just get over irrational fears Tony… they're irrational…_

_--_

"I really think he needs help boss…I mean think about it. It could really prove to be dangerous in the future…"

"I'll take care of it."

"But boss…"

Gibbs stared back at him.

"You'll take care of it…got it." Tony turned to leave and grabbed his things, but not before passing McGee on his way out. "Night Probie…"

"Night." He passed by him and slipped behind his desk to get his things. When he stood up he found himself face to face with his boss. "Something wrong boss?"

"You tell me…"

"Uh…I finished the report and put it on your desk. If something's wrong with it, I can stay late and fix it…"

"Think higher McGee…"

"I'm drawing a blank boss, sorry."

Gibbs put his finger in his face. "Don't say that…listen, about earlier today at the crime scene…you headed down before the scene was cleared?"

"Oh the height thing…well, I'm working on it."

"How's that?"

"Um, by trying to avoid it."

"Yeah, well that may not be an option McGee…and I can't have you freezing when something goes down in the future…"

"I can understand that."

"Can you? Because there's only one way to get rid of your fear…"

"What's that?"

"Face it…" He reached out for his arm and pulled him towards the elevator.

"Uh boss, where are we going?"

Gibbs gave him a reassuring look. "The roof…"


	3. Something Bugging You Leon?

_Gibbs- Something bugging you Leon?_

_--_

"Guess this is ...Au Revior." Gibbs stood at the Directors door and casually held it open.

Leon nodded his head in thanks. "Until next time Gibbs…try to keep this ship afloat will ya?"

"Well since you asked so nicely…just one thing…"

"What's that?"

"Why are you so sure there's gonna be a next time?"

Leon shifted his weight and smiled. "Just a figure of speech Agent Gibbs…"

"Uh huh."

"Plus, I know how disappointed you are when the Mother leaves the nest, so to speak."

Gibbs slowly shut the door. "You've been trying to imply something since you stepped foot on this ship…so why don't you get it over with before you go?"

Leon set his bag down. "Who are trying to kid? Everyone with a high security clearance knows about you and Jenny…"

"Director Sheppard."

"One and the same. But don't worry, after her little vacation she'll be ready are rearing to go…just like I am right now…"

Gibbs stood in front of the door handle. "My team…my people come first Assistant Director…and if I find out it was anything more than just a vacation that took her away from here, I'll be on the first flight to San Diego to chat with you about it personally…"

"You bark is just as bad as your bite isn't it Gibbs?"

He nodded. "Let's just hope you wont have to find that out…"

He put his hands up. "That'd be just fine with me."

Gibbs was satisfied with their conversation and stepped aside. "Oh and Leon…"

"Yes?"

"Have a nice flight."


	4. How Is Mister Palmer?

_Ducky- How is Mister Palmer? I do miss his assistance. You never fully appreciate someone until they're not here…_

_--_

"This really wasn't necessary Doctor Mallard…" Jimmy sat at the table with his hands folded.

"Don't be silly Mister Palmer…making you dinner is the least I can do to show you how much…well how much I appreciate you…"

Jimmy almost turned red. "Just doing my job Doctor."

"Yes, well, so does the team, day in and day out…but we form relationships, we become friends…some may say a family. That being said, this whole fiasco has made me realize how easily one of us can be lost. And frankly, I want to ensure you realize how important you are to the team…"

"I felt that from just about everyone…even you. This dinner isn't necessary…"

"Oh but it is. At least to me. So please, sit back, relax and let me serve you Jimmy…"

Palmer nodded. "Whatever you say Doctor."

"Ducky." He smiled. "We are not in autopsy Jimmy…please call me Ducky."

"Ducky?"

"Ducky."

Jimmy smiled. "And when we're back in autopsy tomorrow?"

"Doctor Ducky will do."

The two shared a laugh. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Got any turkey burgers?"


	5. Never Say That

_Palmer- Sorry_

_Gibbs- Never say that_

_--_

Palmer had spoken with just about everyone in regards to the incident, except Anthony DiNozzo. He had questions for Abby, McGee and Ziva, but had a feeling only Tony would be able to help answer this one.

"Agent DiNozzo…you got a sec?"

"Got oodles of 'em, what's plaguing ya mini mallard?"

Jimmy tried to smile. "Uh, earlier Gibbs came down to talk to me and…"

"He didn't head slap you did he? Because if he did don't worry about, take it as a compliment."

"No, he didn't actually, he…"

"Stared at you for minutes on end? Again…nothing to worry about."

"Actually he…"

"Gave you a fatherly talk?"

"How'd you know?"

"Process of elimination."

"Well, it was nice and all, but uh, he told me not to say 'sorry', and I was wondering why that was?"

Tony sat up straight. "One of life's many unanswered questions…"

Jimmy sighed. "So you don't know?"

"Did I say that?"

"You said it was unanswered…"

"By everyone but Anthony DiNozzo…I have a keen investigative mind. One that most others only dream of. I've often contemplated his reasoning for that rule and I have come up with a theory."

"What's that?"

"Simple. It's useless."

"Saying your sorry?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate on your theory?"

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…have you learned nothing about our leader during this little fiasco?"

"Uh…"

"Gibbs is not a man of elaboration…he's a what you see is what you get kinda guy. He doesn't need explanations…whatever is it …just is…and so, my theory is parallel to the man who enforces it. Simple."

Jimmy nodded. "I think I got it."

Tony shrugged. "Then that makes one of us kid…that makes one of us."


	6. Master's Apprentice

_Abby- Hi Gibbs_

_Gibbs- Impressive Abs_

_Abby- I learned from the Master, that would be you the Master, and I would the apprentice, the masters apprentice…the apprentice to the master….okay I said Hi Gibbs every ten seconds since I called you down here five minutes ago…_

_--_

"Apprentice…"

Abby stood tall and threw up a salute. "Master."

"Need a favor."

"Anything Master…"

"Go easy on the Master stuff…"

"Sorry."

"Leon has me giving this workshop on effective communication next week…"

"Giving…as in…giving?"

"All the leads gotta run one…" His face looked annoyed as he threw his hands up.

"Not to worry…what do you need from me?"

"You tell me."

"But you're the Master…"

"Abs…"

"Right, this is a test of my apprenticeship…I must not let you down." She took a deep breath and thought for a few moments. "I've got it…I'll need Tim's help but I should be able to line you in and tell you what to say through your ear piece…you'll be fine."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You pass."

She smiled. "I'd never let you down Gibbs, you know that."

He mirrored her smile. "I know…" He turned to leave slowly.

"Oh and Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Donald Trump's got nothing on you…"


	7. Apprentice of the Master

_Abby- I learned from the Master, that would be you the Master, and I would the apprentice, the masters apprentice…the apprentice to the master…._

_--_

"Now what?"

Gibbs handed her the hammer slowly. "Then you hammer…like so…" He showed the movement and stepped aside to give her a go at it.

"Like…so…" She swung down and it was long before... "Ow!" Then it was seconds before her thumb was in her mouth. "Ow, Ow, Ow."

Gibbs reached for it and examined it gently. "Easy…easy…"

She swung her hand around in circles in attempt to soften the pain. "Ow, ow, ow."

Gibbs made a final grab for her hand and held it up before kissing it softly. "Better?"

"A little…"

He stared at her for a few seconds before kissing it again. "How about now?"

She reached for the hammer and tossed it aside. "Guess I failed huh?"

"Every master was once an apprentice Abs…it's gonna take time."

"How much time?"

"As much time as it takes."

She smiled. "Okay, that was lame, even for you Gibbs."

He stepped out from the boat and directed her to do the same. Her hand still entangled with his. "You're gonna need some ice."

"No, ice is cold…I hate ice…"

Gibbs smiled and repeated himself. "You're gonna need some ice."

"Fine." She gave in with a pouting face. "But then we're coming back down here and trying again okay?"

"I think you've had enough for one night."

"Oh come on Gibbs…at this rate I'll never be a Master…"

"You already are Abs…"

"Oh really…at what?"

"At taking my breath away…"


	8. How'd You React?

_Jimmy- How'd you react the first time you got shot at?_

_McGee- Well you know, I'm a highly trained federal agent, not really a fair comparison…_

--

McGee sat back in his desk chair and reminisced…

"Earth to Probie…" Tony waved his hand in front of his face for a few seconds. "Yo…McFreeze…snap out of it." He started to snap his fingers before Tim started to come around.

"Am I dead?" He patted himself down in search of bullet wounds.

"Brain dead maybe…" He put out his hand for Tim to stand up.

"Did we get him?"

"Yeah, the boss tracked him down…you gonna make it?"

McGee slipped his gun back into his holster. "Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine…just fine."

Tony clapped his hands together, which caused Tim to grab his chest and step back. Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you sure look fine…"

"Is Gibbs gonna kill me?"

Tony smiled. "Not right away." He watched as Tim's face got more frightened and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Come on…let me tell you about what I did the first time I got shot at…"


	9. Sometimes I Worry About that Young Man

_Ducky- Sometimes I worry about that young man…_

_--_

"Evening Jimmy…I realize it is late. But I just arrived home and wanted to phone. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Doctor…just a little headache."

"The paramedics checked you out thoroughly correct?"

"Oh they were thorough…but they said a little head pounding would be normal."

"Head pounding could be indicative of many things…perhaps I should come by, give you an examination myself?"

"Doctor, I'm fine really."

"No I insist. It will only take me a few minutes to grab my things."

"Really isn't necessary Doctor."

"Oh and when you fall asleep and don't wake up because of a contusion on the brain, then where will I be? A good week or two before I get any help at all…now be ready…no later than fifteen minutes from now, understood?"

Jimmy couldn't help but smile. "Understood."

Headache or not, he knew he wouldn't be getting rid the stubborn medical examiner anytime soon. He leaned back on his couch and pondered how grateful he was to have someone worrying over him. It was; in a word…heartwarming.


	10. You're Baby Gibbs

_Jimmy- I'm sure Gibbs thinks I'm completely useless_

_Abby- No, Jimmy. You chased a crazy guy with a gun, you're a stud muffin, you're an iron fist with a velvet glove…you're baby Gibbs…_

_--_

"First the dog, now Palmer…you trying to tell me something Abs?"

Abby turned towards him with a smile. "You should be flattered…"

"You said that last time."

"Well you should be. It's pretty highly esteemed stuff…I mean giving _your_ name to any person or any animal is a compliment."

"So you'd be alright with me naming a poodle Abby?"

She laughed a bit. "Now that depends…."

"On what?"

She took a few steps closer to him. "Is she pretty?"

Gibbs closed the remaining distance with a kiss. "Beautiful."

"Then yeah, that's fine."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. "Iron fist with a velvet glove?"

She leaned in for another kiss. "You forgot stud muffin…"

He smiled before pulling her in closer. "No, I didn't…"


	11. Gear Go Get Back

_Gibbs- Passport, shooter, dead guy…connect the dots!_

-

_Gibbs- Gear, go, get back!_

--

"Anyone get the feeling the boss has been particularly short today?"

McGee hopped into the truck and sighed. "No."

"No more than usual Tony." Ziva added as she slid in next to McGee.

"Really? Maybe it's just me, but I'm telling you his orders have gotten a lot shorter lately."

"Maybe he's feeling old and is trying to add time to his life span?"

Ziva and Tony could only stare at McGee's response.

"No really, I mean think about it. The years start to fly by and he's starting to look for ways to be more efficient, expend less energy…it's pretty common for a man his age."

"And what age would that be Probie?"

"Educated guess?"

"No, a moronic guess…"

"45."

Ziva scoffed. "Not a chance."

Tony eyed her curiously. "And how would you know?"

"He is in such fine physical shape. I assure you he is no more than 40."

Tony didn't stop eyeing her as he put in his two cents. "Forty two."

"We are wasting our breath even discussing it…perhaps McGee is right. Perhaps he has shortened his orders to save himself lung activity."

Tony put his hands up. "Okay, that theory is giving me a headache…trust me, something is up with the boss, and it's not life preservation."

"Perhaps you should ask him?"

"Yeah, I'll just go up to him and say, Hey Gibbs, why are you a man of such few words?"

Ziva shrugged. "Sure."

"And how do you expect him to respond?"

"By asking _you... _why you're a man of so many…"


	12. The Look In Someones Eyes

_Gibbs- The look in someone's eyes can tell you a lot…_

--

"Ducky Junior was quite the hero today…"

The Doctor turned in his chair at his friend's entry. "Yes, well I always knew he had it in him."

"Just as hard headed as someone else I know."

Ducky stood up with a smile. "Implying something Jethro?"

"Aren't I always? I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him earlier…the look in someone's eyes can tell you a lot…"

Ducky shuffled his feet. "We're back to this again are we?"

"If you had told me the whole truth in the first place, we wouldn't be."

"I gave my word…now as ancient of a concept as that is now days. You of all people should understand."

"It's my team, I have a right to know."

"And I have a right to keep my word…it is not something I take lightly."

"Yeah, well neither is my team."

Ducky nodded. "And here we are at another stand still…believe me Jethro; I would tell you if I could."

"You tested a vile of blood without authorization."

"We've been done this road too…you cannot threaten me Gibbs. Not even with that stare."

Gibbs shrugged. "Would it help if I said I was concerned?"

"You've already expressed that."

"And you've expressed your hesitation, because you fear it will bring your character into question…but what happens when what you're keeping turns out to be detrimental to my team?"

"It will not."

"You know Duck…you know more than most people about what happened between her and I. And you're still gonna keep this from me?"

"It is not my place…and once again, I will tell you, that you are tapping the wrong source. Go interrogate her…her flight will be in in a few hours."

"She's a tougher nut to crack that you are Duck."

Ducky pointed up at his friend. "And you Jethro are the toughest nut of all…"


	13. Can Tell You A Lot

_Gibbs- The look in someone's eyes can tell you a lot…_

_--_

"How much is a lot? Cuz a lot can be a lot …or it can just be a little more than a little? Then again, something could be a lot to one person and to another only a little…so how much are realty talking about here?"

He tried to smile. "Abs, its okay…"

She shook her head. "No, no it isn't…I mean…I cant fall for you Gibbs…you're like twenty years older than me easy…fifteen maybe? But no…it's not okay. Not okay at all. I mean if you can see it in my eyes than I need to go blind or something…"

"No."

"Gibbs…this is not the time for one word replies and two word questions. You cant tell me that you know I'm in love with you and just shrug it off in the Gibbs way you always do."

"So you are in love with me?"

"Duh!.." She took in a deep breath. "But really at first I didn't know…I mean we're friends. And I like us as friends…just pushed any other possibility out of my mind."

"Why?"

"Cuz…you boss…me subordinate. You…old-er…Me young – er. You intimidating…Me gentle."

"You whole…me broken."

Abby almost burst into tears at his comparison. "Oh Gibbs." She reached out and embraced him gently. "Don't say that."

"It's true Abs. And when I saw what I saw…I had to come down here. I can't love you…not like that."

"Cuz you're broken?"

He shook his head and wiped away a lone tear from her cheek. "Because I can't be fixed."

"Not even by me?"

He stared into her eyes for what felt like hours, but was only seconds. "Not by anyone."


	14. What Happened at Camp Winimaka?

_**McGee-** Wait, what happened at camp Winimaka?_

--

"No matter what you do to me, I'm not telling."

Abby and McGee sat on the autopsy tables with their hands folded. "Come on Jimmy…we spent all that time helping you. Least you can do is give us a hint."

"And here I thought you were doing that cuz you wanted to help…"

Tim sat up. "Oh we did…but we're a tit for tat kind of family Palmer."

"You're not gonna leave this alone are you?"

Abby shook her head first. "Save yourself the pain of me finding out the hard way."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would." She smiled at him.

"She definitely would." Tim added with a nod. "You're better off just telling us now…"

Jimmy paced around for a few minutes before facing them again. "Okay, but it stays in this room."

Abby and McGee exchanged glances and agreed.

"It all started when I lost my glasses the first day I got there…then before I knew it I was sleeping outside naked."

Abby let her mouth hang open. "And what exactly happened in between?"

"To be honest…I've blocked it out."

McGee sighed and stood up. "Abby…grab the lighter. I'll get the candles."


End file.
